


Together

by Lolanae



Series: The Guide and The Cynic [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doing shots at a party, M/M, My brain went off track, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolanae/pseuds/Lolanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right where "The Cynic" leaves off as Combeferre and Grantaire go to Courfeyrac's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a prompt from Andromachey on tumblr for "Combeferre can't stop looking at R's ass", and this is where my brain went. I'm sorry, but I'm not that sorry. (This is also my first smut piece, so please be gentle. *looks innocent*) This hasn't been beta'd.
> 
> Also, apologies to Enjolras. Atleast you get a hug from Jehan.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://lolanae.tumblr.com).

It takes Combeferre and Grantaire ten minutes to get to Courfeyrac’s apartment two floors above their own. The only reason it takes that long is that they start making out in the elevator, which closes on them before they can step off on the fifth floor. By the time they knock on the door, they are both pink cheeked and grinning. 

Jehan smiles instantly as he spots Grantaire, and he moves through the crowd of their friends to grab the blushing brunet. 

“Combeferre, if you don’t mind, I’m going to borrow the artist for a moment.” Jehan pulls Grantaire away before Combeferre can even briefly acknowledge the request, stopping inside Jehan’s bedroom and shutting the door.

“You look like you just had the best sex ever.” Jehan smirks.

“How would you know?” Grantaire attempts to deadpan, but all his composure is still down in his apartment and the elevator.

“Because you and I have has sex before, R.” 

“I haven’t done that with Combeferre.” Grantaire looks directly at Jehan finally.

“Yet,” the ginger smirks.

“Yet.” Grantaire echoes, with a smile.

“What happened to Enjolras?”

“We both got tired of waiting.” Grantaire pauses. “-and this,” pointing to his still warm cheeks “just sort of happened.”

“You look insanely happy, R.” 

“He kisses me like I’m the only thing he wants in the world. It’s just – ugh.” Grantaire closes his eyes and smiles.

Jehan ruffles Grantaire’s curls and kisses him on the forehead. “I’m happy for you. Now, back to the party?” He opens the door and bows, which sends Grantaire into a fit of giggles.

Grantaire runs into Enjolras on the way back to the living room. “Hi Apollo!” He says in passing.

“Is he okay?” Enjolras asks Jehan.

“I’d say he is perfect.” 

Enjolras gives a slight grin and nods his head, continuing into the bathroom and closing the door.

________________________________

Grantaire finds Combeferre in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He hops up on the counter, sitting as close to Combeferre as he can. From where they are, they can see each of their friends. Jehan is cuddling with Courfeyrac on the sofa, with Joly looking at them as if he wants to cuddle as well. Being ever observant, Jehan notices and pulls Joly into a tight embrace. On the floor, by the wall, Marius and Cosette are nuzzling. Bahorel and Feuilly are sitting behind the couch talking. The door opens, revealing Musichetta and Bossuet, which sends Joly soaring off the couch, into their welcoming arms. 

Combeferre leans his head against Grantaire’s shoulder. “Everything okay with Jehan?”

Grantaire laughs, “Yes. He figured it out the second he saw us.”

“Figures. The man is a walking homing beacon for love.” Grantaire feels Combeferre freeze next to him, as he feels butterflies feel his stomach. 

He licks his lips, trying to steady his voice, “Yes, he is.” Grantaire lays his head down on top of Combeferre’s.

Grantaire feels Combeferre’s arm slide around his waist. He still has on his dress shirt from work, but it’s now untucked, with the sleeves rolled up. Grantaire can feel the bulk of the rolled sleeve in the small of his back, through his own t-shirt. Combeferre’s hand on his hip sends warmth in all directions across his body. Wanting to enjoy and remember this moment, Grantaire closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, when Grantaire opens his eyes, he sees Enjolras watching him and Combeferre; and for the first time in years, Grantaire can look away from him with ease.

“Hey R, can you help me pick out a movie before we all get too drunk to even care?” Eponine asks from the living room.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” He says to Combeferre as he hops down from the counter.

Combeferre watches Grantaire walk over to where Eponine is by the pile of DVD cases. His eyes scan the artist’s body – his tight t-shirt, blue jeans that hug his hips perfectly, with random paint stains all over them. 

He is shocked out of his daydream about taking off Grantaire’s jeans by Enjolras saying, “So, you and R?”

“Huh? Yeah. It kind of just happened?” Combeferre chuckles.

“I never pictured you two being together.”

“Neither did we, trust me.” 

“He doesn’t seem your usual type.” Enjolras looks over at Grantaire and back to Combeferre.

He bites his lip before turning to Enjolras, “You know you are my best friend, and I love you dearly. But you have no right to tell me what my type is.”

Combeferre goes to fix a drink for himself and Grantaire before he says something he regrets to Enjolras, who is currently looking confused.

“You waited too long, Enjolras.” Jehan says.

“Huh?” The blond turns around, seeing Jehan leaning on the wall behind him.

“You waited too long for both of them.”

“Are they happy?” Enjolras asks quietly.

“I think so.” Jehan rubs Enjolras’ shoulder.

“I’m glad about that then.”

Enjolras pours himself a glass of whiskey and sips on it while leaning next to Jehan. 

“I’m an idiot.” He sighs.

“No, you aren’t, Apollo. Just not the best at relationships.” Jehan wraps his arms around Enjolras in a hug, which the stoic blond allows.

“I’m happy for them.”

“I know you are, Enjolras.”

________________________________

Grantaire is now sitting against the wall watching some action movie that Bahorel thinks everyone needs to see. He grins when he notices Combeferre walking towards him.

“Only one shot?” Grantaire asks.

Combeferre just nods – a devilish smirk that sends a shiver through Grantaire.

“What about for you?”

Combeferre’s smirk grows, showing off his dimples, which makes Grantaire realize suddenly just how attractive dimples can be.

Before Grantaire can say anything else, Combeferre downs the shot of what looks to be whiskey. He holds it in his mouth, grinning at Grantaire, who shakes his head in disbelief, feeling his cheeks flush. 

Combeferre nods, straddles Grantaire and kisses him. As he slots their lips together, Combeferre runs his tongue along Grantaire’s lips to open them. The whiskey flows in between their mouths as their tongues tease each other. Grantaire can’t choke down the soft moan that rises from his stomach feeling the pressure of Combeferre against him. The whiskey burns Grantaire’s throat, but he doesn’t break the kiss. He wraps his arms around Combeferre’s neck, one slipping into his strawberry blond hair. 

Their friends, of course, have now noticed the normally calm Combeferre’s stunt. Courfeyrac is, not surprisingly, the first to say something. Grantaire takes one of the arms currently wrapped around Combeferre’s neck and flips off where he thinks Courfeyrac is.

“I KNEW YOU TWO KISSED!” Courfeyrac says again. 

“Who kissed who?” Bahorel says from behind the couch.

“Combeferre kissed Grantaire.” Cosette singsongs.

“Really? Awesome!” Feuilly replies.

“And I mean like epic kissed,” Courfeyrac adds. 

Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta also cheer.

“I hope you aren’t mad at me for this. Call it a spur of the moment want.” Combeferre whispers in Grantaire’s ear, which sends another shiver down the pinned man’s spine.

Grantaire chuckles, “Best.shot.of.whiskey.ever.”

The light coating of stubble on Combeferre’s face tickles Grantaire’s cheeks as he pulls back. He cups Grantaire’s face in his hands and kisses him again.

“Are you two done?” Eponine asks, giving Grantaire a look that he knows well – _Details later, mister!_

Combeferre shifts to sitting beside Grantaire. “Yes, we’re done.” He smirks and wraps his arm around Grantaire.

The embrace is warm and comforting. Grantaire ends up shifting to have his head in Combeferre’s lap. As they watch the movie, Combeferre gently runs his fingers through Grantaire’s curls, which feels insanely comforting to Grantaire.  
________________________________

It’s a little after two in the morning when they get back to their apartment. Both of them are buzzed but far from drunk. Grantaire purposefully didn’t drink much. He wants to remember this. He doesn’t want it to be some blackened blur when he wakes up. Combeferre pulls his glasses off and places them on the kitchen table. 

Grantaire finds himself looking at every detail of the man’s blue eyes that are now free from their usual obstruction. Combeferre starts walking towards his bedroom, and Grantaire follows him. The closer they get to the door, the more Grantaire’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. He can hear his pulse in his ears, and he can’t believe just how much he wants this.

As he crosses the threshold into the bedroom, Combeferre grabs Grantaire by the t-shirt and pins him against the wall. 

“This is becoming a thing with you today.” Grantaire manages to get out as Combeferre starts to kiss his neck.

“I don’t see you complaining, R.” Combeferre is lightly sucking on the dip at Grantaire’s collarbone, which causes Grantaire to moan.

“I’m not. Believe me I’m not.” Grantaire slips his hands under Combeferre’s shirt, grinning when he gets a moan in reply. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around you wanting me.”

“God, R.” Combeferre looks him in the eye. “I’ve always noticed you. Always.”

“Really?” Grantaire removes his hands from under Combeferre’s shirt and places them on the taller man’s scruffy cheeks. 

“Yes, and I’m glad I finally let myself realize it.” 

Grantaire moves his hands up to Combeferre’s hair. His heart is in his throat listening to Combeferre talk. “Really?” He knows he sounds like a broken record.

“Grantaire, you deserve to be happy.” He kisses the self-deprecating artist sweetly. “We deserve it.” 

The dark haired man closes his eyes. “I want you, Combeferre,” he whispers.

He hears the smirk in Combeferre’s voice. “I want you, too.”

Hearing that, Grantaire grabs Combeferre’s shoulders to spin him, putting his back to the wall. “My turn.” He starts to unbutton Combeferre’s shirt. “You know, I really love how you look with this ruffled lawyer look.” Grantaire has the shirt unbuttoned quickly, and Combeferre pulls his undershirt off.

“And your ass looks amazing in those jeans,” Combeferre utters as Grantaire starts to kiss down his torso. Grantaire makes a mental note to wear these jeans more often.

Grantaire drops down to his knees when he reaches Combeferre’s waist. He hears Combeferre’s head hit against the wall, “R-“

“What?” He grins, pressing his hand against Combeferre’s erection through his pants.

“Tease.” Combeferre mumbles through clenched teeth.

“This?” Grantaire unhooks Combeferre’s belt and pants, slowly pulling them down.

Combeferre breaths in deeply, holding it for a second longer than normal, before exhaling as he shivers slightly. “Yes.”

“Or this?” Grantaire looks up at him as his pulls down his boxers, rendering Combeferre completely naked.

“Dammit, R.” Combeferre fidgets against the wall.

Grantaire lightly runs his tongue from the base of Combeferre’s cock all the way to the head. He licks his lips before taking in as much of Combeferre into his mouth as the can. Grantaire teases the bottom of Combeferre’s cock with his tongue while he sucks, which elicits a loud, guttural moan from Combeferre. 

“Fuck, Grantaire –“Combeferre whispers as he slides his fingers into Grantaire’s hair, pulling slightly, causing Grantaire to moan.

Grantaire slowly retracts his mouth, making sure to run his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, then along the slit, and around the head. Combeferre tugs back on Grantaire’s hair so his eyes are looking up. “Yes, ‘Ferre?” He smirks.

Combeferre pulls Grantaire up from his knees, “You are used to being in control, aren’t you?” The look on Combeferre’s face would be enough to get Grantaire hard if he wasn’t already aching against the tight jeans he still had on.  
Grantaire smirks and nods.

“Not tonight, you aren’t.” Combeferre spins them again, putting Grantaire’s back to the wall. He slots their mouths together again in a kiss very similar to the shot of whiskey. 

Grantaire’s hands find a hold on Combeferre’s cock and tug slightly, causing him to moan into Grantaire’s mouth. 

“No. My turn.” Combeferre says with a precise force to his speech.

“Then take me, Combeferre.” Grantaire half demands - half begs.

Combeferre begins to work on getting Grantaire’s jeans and boxers off, while Grantaire pulls his shirt off. “Look at me, Grantaire.”

He obeys, completely lost in the intensity of the look Combeferre is giving him. “I love you,” escapes his lips, shocking himself. Grantaire feels his face flush completely.

Combeferre smiles, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He pushes Grantaire down on the bed and lays down on top of him. Combeferre kisses Grantaire at the base of his neck, moving slowly up towards his ear. “I love you, too,” he whispers, which causes Grantaire to relax underneath him.

Gently, Combeferre kisses back down Grantaire’s neck, to his collarbone, to his nipples, to his abs, to his belly button, and stopping there. He licks the tip of Grantaire’s cock, and then gently blows a soft stream of air across the wet spot. The sensation causes Grantaire to buck his hips. “You like that.”

“Ugh – Please.”

Combeferre mouths Grantaire’s entire length. As he moves his mouth while sucking, Grantaire knots the bed sheets into his palms, turning his knuckles to a pure white. Combeferre pulls off, and he pulls a box from under his bed.  
Grantaire watches every movement that he can see from his point of view on the bed. Combeferre is on his knees beside the bed. Grantaire hears a slightly pop, which he sees to be a bottle of lube when Combeferre tosses it on the bed. The pieces click in Grantaire’s brain as he figures out what Combeferre is about to do, and his pulse begins to race in anticipation.

Combeferre pulls him to the edge of the bed. Grantaire feels a finger slowly easing him open, and his back arches as the sensation works its way through his body. Combeferre grins and eases his mouth back around Grantaire’s cock. Another finger and then another. The dual sensations are almost enough to send Grantaire completely over the edge.

“I’m close –“Grantaire moans. 

He expects Combeferre to stop, but he keeps up the rhythmic combinations between his fingers and his mouth. Grantaire’s hips move against his will as the pressure reaches a breaking point. Combeferre’s fingers hit the right spot, and that tips Grantaire over the edge. A broken moan leaves his lips as he tries to catch his breath. Combeferre’s movements slow as the waves of sensation ease on Grantaire’s body.

“Say something.” Grantaire murmurs, missing the rough sound of Combeferre’s voice.

Combeferre leans back, “Grantaire.” He has a devilish grin on his face, as Grantaire seeing an empty condom wrapper drop from his hand.

“Say that again.”

“Grantaire.” Combeferre positions himself; slowly working himself into Grantaire.

A sweet mix of pleasure and pain flood Grantaire’s senses. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Combeferre takes the opening to lean forward, kissing, sucking, and nibbling into Grantaire’s neck. He picks up his moments as Grantaire starts to match them. 

Grantaire feels himself getting hard again listening to Combeferre’s moans and the friction of their movement against his cock. “Don’t stop, please.” He begs. His eyes still closed, committing every sensation to memory.

“Granta-“ a groan cuts Combeferre’s voice off. 

Grantaire reaches up, tangling his fingers into Combeferre’s hair, pulling his lips down to meet his. He pushes his tongue into Combeferre’s mouth, and it’s gladly accepted. Combeferre lets out a moan into the kiss. Grantaire can feel the man on top of him tensing as he moves faster. He moves his hands down Combeferre’s back, pressing his nails into the sweaty skin. Combeferre doesn’t moan, but yells, at that. 

“Dammit – R,” he pants.

Grantaire feels himself getting close again. “Combeferre – “ 

He watches Combeferre’s eyes clinch shut as he feels the pressure of him coming, which pushes Grantaire over the edge as well. Combeferre’s eyes flutter open feeling Grantaire’s release hitting his stomach. Grantaire can barely see any of the blue in Combeferre’s eyes. They are both gasping for breath, as Combeferre gently kisses Grantaire, before slowly pulling out of him. Grantaire rolls to his side as Combeferre goes to throw the condom away.

Combeferre lays down on the bed, so that he is facing Grantaire. He moves a curl out of Grantaire’s eyes. “I’ve never seen you smile like you are right now.”

Grantaire can’t find any words to match how he is feeling, so he just leans in and kisses Combeferre again.

“You? Speechless? That can happen?” Combeferre teases.

“That was just perfect, and I can’t really explain just how perfect it was.” Grantaire smiles. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Combeferre stands up and offers Grantaire his hand. “A shower to clean up?”

Grantaire takes the hand without a second thought, and allows Combeferre guide him into the bathroom.

________________________________

Once in the shower, Combeferre chuckles when Grantaire turns around. “What?”

“Your hair!”

“What about it?” Grantaire wonders.

“It’s so long and adorable when it’s wet.” Combeferre keeps chuckling as he moves a sopping wet curl from in front of Grantaire’s face.

“Bite me, Combeferre.” Grantaire sticks his tongue out at the dirty blond.

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“Or what?” Grantaire taunts.

“I might just have to.” Combeferre wraps his arms around Grantaire. 

The two men end up laughing, and Grantaire lays his head against Combeferre’s chest as the water runs over them.

“I love you, R.” Grantaire feels the tender kiss that follows on the top of his head.

“I love you, too.”

The cynic had found his guide to help keep his feet on the ground; and the guide found his cynic to help shake up his orderly world.


End file.
